


A History of Birds

by Timeout



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alexander Pierce - Freeform, Angst, Birds, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Traditional Chinese繁體中文, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeout/pseuds/Timeout
Summary: 「你看起來很像他。」Bucky說道，沒有任何刻意，聽來沒什麼起伏，Bucky就這樣脫口而出，就像他一直都這樣講話似的。「你說什麼？」Steve反問，Bucky開口說話這件事讓他震驚不已，根本還沒來得及分辨話中詞語的意義。「你看起來很像，Pierce也是。所以他們才選中你？」Bucky輕聲地說，他太少說話了，嗓音沙啞。而Steve的心在往下沉，就像一道被切斷纜線的電梯：「Buck，是我啊。」Bucky嘴角僵硬的曲線稍微柔和了一點點，他又說：「當然了。」





	A History of Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/gifts).
  * A translation of [A History of Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135823) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 

**A History of Birds**

有時候，Steve會發現Bucky盯著他，他通常會假裝沒看見，這天早上，他抬起頭時對上了Bucky的視線，對方並沒有轉開目光。

「你看起來很像他。」Bucky說道，沒有任何刻意，聽來沒什麼起伏，Bucky就這樣脫口而出，就像他一直都這樣講話似的。

「你說什麼？」Steve反問，Bucky開口說話這件事太讓他震驚，根本還沒來得及分辨詞語本身的意義。

「你看起來很像，Pierce也是。所以他們才選上你嗎？」Bucky輕聲地說，因為他太少說話了，嗓音很沙啞。

Steve的心卻在往下沉，就像一道被切斷纜線的電梯似的：「Buck，是我啊。」

Bucky嘴角僵硬的曲線稍微柔和了一點點，他又說：「當然了。」

他注視著Bucky解決剩下的早餐，有條不紊地把麥片粥鏟進嘴裡，吞嚥下去，用餐完畢，Bucky把雙手交疊在大腿上，筆直地注視前方，等待指令到來。

＊

Steve努力回想那些大概只剩下Bucky才曉得的事，像在祈求什麼似的，Steve開始談起他倆過去的生活，或許吧，這不是人生中第一次除了祈禱以外就束手無策了，恐怕也不會是最後一次。某天晚上，Steve提議放《白雪公主》來看，還亂開玩笑說，現在不用擔心會被什麼的笨鳥俯衝轟炸，Bucky卻望著他，皺起眉頭。

「我不記得……」Bucky說，而Steve屏息等待：「不記得有把這件事告訴過別人。」

這句話讓Steve覺得彷彿有什麼東西卡在他的肺葉之間，又像胸口就要撕裂成兩半了，於是他輕聲問：「你是說那隻鳥嗎？」

Bucky看著他，沒盯著他瞧，還不算是，但他注視Steve的模樣，就像過去Steve打量一幅油畫時那樣，感覺像在評估那幅畫到底畫得如何了。

「那隻小鳥……」Steve平靜地開口，他說話的時候，就像那是什麼咒語或祈禱詞似的，祈求這些話語會傳遞給Bucky，像他自己的名字曾經奏效一樣，如同這些字句會抓住那個人的手臂，把他平平安安地拉回來，那是兩人曾經共享的祕密，某件微小而無關緊要的瑣事，所以沒有別人知曉。

「你說從來沒告訴過任何人，還記得那天發生了什麼嗎？」

「我們在走路，鳥撞上了我這邊的窗戶。」Bucky說。

「是啊，鳥兒撞上窗子之後，你過去查看，把牠撿起來。」

「小小的，還暖著。」Bucky 喃喃說：「那是壞兆頭。」

柔和的表情從Bucky臉上消逝了，那雙眼睛還睜著，但失去了任何神采，Steve意識到繼續說話不會有任何意義，卡通片仍舊播放著，但兩個人都沒在看。

＊

Steve發現Bucky很喜歡波蘭餃子(Pierogi)，他尋尋覓覓，終於找到市區有手工製作的店，連包心菜也是自家醃的，他穿越大半個城市，然後捧著一個保麗龍外賣盒回來，Bucky盯著那些食物，彷彿那是某種曾聽說過，但未曾親眼得見的東西，接著，他望向Steve。

「買給你吃的。」Steve說，他並不喜歡波蘭餃子，最初會買那盒冷凍食品也是出於意外， Bucky長長地吁了一口氣，然後就吃起來了。

Steve看著他吃，對Bucky來說，表露出任何愉悅的感情是很稀罕的，他會像一具機器人一樣進食，清理自己那份碗碟，在早上沖澡三分鐘，永遠是Steve建議了才會去。但是，好吧，Bucky確實很開心，不但吃得很快，臉頰鼓起，下巴還沾到了一點酸奶。

「嘿，吃慢點！」Steve一開口，Bucky就停止咀嚼了：「我是說，小心別嗆到了，好嗎？」Steve試著補救，他希望自己剛剛沒說，有點笨拙地放棄繼續堅持：「要是餃子真的那麼好吃，我再去多買一些。」

但Bucky只是看著他，很久都沒動作，霎那間，Steve以為對方想說些什麼，所以屏住了呼吸。Bucky開始慢慢地咀嚼，就像一具緩速啟動的引擎，花了很多時間才吃掉最後一個餃子，他用叉子的邊緣切成一塊又一塊，分配著那些酸奶醬料，像那是什麼小型的盛宴似的。

Bucky吞下了最後一口，幾分鐘過去，他抬起頭，眼睛睜大了一點點，額頭多出了幾道皺紋，嘴角略為糾結起來，他說：「你很親切，他也是。」

「誰呢？」Steve悄聲問。

那雙眼睛，視線從一邊望向另一邊，像是想弄清什麼糾結的事物。

「Pierce。」最後Bucky這麼說。

＊

Steve淋浴間待了好一會兒，畢竟浴室是家裡唯一可以上鎖的地方，雖然Bucky大概只要半秒鐘就能卸掉門上的鉸鍊，至少這裡還能提供一部分隱私。每天晚上，他打開抽風扇，扭開熱水，脫光衣物走進淋浴間，試著把這一些情緒沖刷掉。

他站在裡頭，站在團團蒸氣中，前額抵著磁磚，忽視水流其實不太能掩蓋自己哽咽的細微哭聲。有些人或許很擅長，但Steve從來沒學會該怎麼無聲地掉眼淚。

＊

「那隻鳥，還記得那隻鳥兒嗎？我們去看《白雪公主》那晚。」是Steve先開口的，他們兩天沒交談了，這讓人筋疲力盡。

Bucky點點頭。

「你把牠撿起來，還記得嗎？」

「是。」

Steve希望那是段再好一些的回憶，更快活一點，不是又陰鬱又傻氣的，但他手裡只剩下這些了。「後來，我們還是趕上了電影。」

Bucky的視線游移，就像在追蹤什麼，或許是過去的回憶吧？

「Steve坐在我左邊。」

「是啊，我坐在那裡。」

「靠著我。」

Steve微笑說：「沒錯。」

Bucky看向他，Steve聳了聳肩。

「我坐的椅子，彈簧一直在戳我的屁股，而且……」Steve再次聳肩：「為了那隻笨鳥，你到電影結束了還在哭。」

Bucky的頭抬起來一點點，他的額頭又擠出皺紋了，而Steve對著他微笑，輕聲說：「我知道你以為我沒注意到，可是我有。」

他們站在室外，冰冷的空氣拂過兩人的衣服和髮稍，Bucky看了Steve一眼，視線又移向右邊，緊盯著不遠處的某個地方，他最後說：「撿起來的時候，那隻鳥就已經死了。」

＊

Steve淋浴了很久、很久，覺得差不多就快把自己拼湊完整了，他沖洗掉臉上混合了鼻涕和唾液的眼淚，在蒸氣瀰漫的蓮蓬頭底下，他用力抹著自己的臉。水溫很燙，這讓人有點眩暈，於是他調低水溫，讓自己鎮定下來，接著關上水龍頭，唰地拉開浴簾，Bucky就站在那裡，他嚇得跟小狗一樣尖叫，Bucky人就站在門邊，像是一個保鏢，雙腿直挺挺的，兩手貼在身側。

「老天！」Steve低呼，被人抓到自己在淋浴的時候啜泣，這讓他有些羞愧，但是Bucky明明看到，卻無法理解他的心情，更讓他惱怒，然而，他真正想做的其實是爬回淋浴間，再次打開水流，繼續還沒哭完的一切。

「你來這裡做什麼，Buck？」

「你病了。」Bucky答道，聽起來不太肯定，目前為止Steve還沒聽他用這種帶著猶疑的語氣講話。

Steve嘆了口氣：「我現在沒事了。」那當然不是真的。

「他以前常常生病，會發出類似的聲音，所以他們才找上你嗎？」

Steve想接口說話時，喉嚨堵住了，所有意志力都躲回肋骨底下，無法被召喚出來，他想開口，卻只能發出哽咽的微弱聲響，最後他閉口不語，只是沉默地搖了搖頭。

「可以叫你Pierce嗎？」

「不行。」Steve低聲說。

Bucky緊緊地抿著嘴巴，最後柔聲說：「我不會叫你另一個名字。」Bucky抬高了下巴，這或許是Bucky痊癒之後，第一次在Steve面前做出近似反抗的舉動。

「好吧。」Steve輕輕地說，看到Bucky閃過一絲困惑。

「你……你想叫我什麼都行，除了Pierce，別的都可以，但我的名字是Steve，我比較別人喜歡這樣叫我。」

「所以他們才選上你？」

「選上我的人是你，Bucky。」Steve疲倦地反駁：「是你選我的。」

Bucky嘴角和下頜的線條變得柔和了些，彷佛藏好了某一個絕對不會跟Steve分享的秘密。

「當然了。」Bucky說，Steve恨死了這句話，那讓他的胸腔扭曲，那份痛楚在他快要破碎的胸骨抽痛翻騰，他不再覺得惋惜，只是非常難受，這樣的疼痛也讓他憤恨不已。

「明明是你先找上我的！MacInnes兄弟痛揍了我一頓，是你跑過來把我拉起來的，先自我介紹的人也是你，你明明可以掉頭走開不管我的，但你沒有！」

Bucky 凝視著他，那張沒有任何表情的臉，讓他胸口的痛楚越來越難以忍受，「他開飛機撞上了冰山，人已經死了。」Bucky輕柔地告訴他：「他們有給我看報紙。」

在這一刻，Steve覺得自己應該說些什麼，卻又無言以對，最後Bucky露出一絲微笑：「你很像他，我知道我為什麼選上你了。」

＊

轟隆呼嘯的雷聲把Steve從某個關於迫擊砲與槍戰的惡夢搖醒，在驚醒之後，他才發現房間裡的光線不太對勁，黑夜的幾何形狀闇影在閃電的照耀下扭曲，翻了個身，他意識到讓影子不一樣的不只是閃電，在床上坐起來，被汗水浸濕的床單感覺黏糊糊的。

「Buck？」他對著那片影子問，那不是懷疑對方存在，只是想告訴Bucky自己醒了，也看到他了。不管Bucky過來這裡，在角落裡靜默地望著他是出於什麼樣的理由，都可以告訴他了。

「我愛他，我記得我對他們說過。」

Bucky在那片陰影裡微微一動，像暴風雨中的小樹一樣顫抖著。

「後來，他們給我Pierce。」

Steve寧願這是一場惡夢，他的胸口疼痛得像是骨頭快碎裂了，肺部派不上用場，就快引發一場哮喘，他希望這一切就此劃上句點，甚至根本不要開始。

「但現在Pierce太老了，是嗎？得再換個新的管理員。」

「Pierce已經死了。」

Bucky 發出某種小小的聲響，接著又是一聲，那些聲音掙扎流洩出來，但他仍舊站得直挺挺的，像閱兵儀式上的士兵，同時也在掉眼淚。

「Bucky，你該回去睡了。」Steve低聲地說，聲音空蕩蕩的，這不令人意外，他感覺自己就像一口枯井：「聽我說，你該……」

他停下來，逼自己拖著腳步橫越房間，來到Bucky呆站的地方，他還是抖個不停，伴隨著壓抑的抽泣聲。

「請你住手。」Bucky喃喃地說，這讓Steve在原地僵住了。「都會照你們說的做，你知道我都會照辦的，拜託。」

「別做什麼？」

Bucky張開嘴巴，卻一直說不出話，像哽住了似的。

「沒事的，Buck。」這不是真的，但Steve漸漸能學會撒謊了：「你慢慢說。」

「別……別再把我身邊的人帶走。」

Steve想擠出點什麼，卻完全說不出口，最後他說：「聽我說，我會永遠都在，我會陪著你的。」

「當然。」Bucky說，破碎的字句像是一聲啜泣：「是，那當然了。」

＊

隔天早上，Steve醒來的時候精神很差，但腦海中閃過「Bucky」這念頭，他知道自己是不可能再躺回去補眠的，他嘆了口氣，滑下床邊，套上昨天穿過的衣服，吃力地走向客廳。

先是一聲重擊，他訝異地抬起頭，發現Bucky就站在外頭的陽台上，彎著腰。Steve頓時以為他聽到的是Bucky從高處墜落的聲響，在那個瀕臨發狂的瞬間，他想的是Bucky到底跑去哪裡了？還有，史塔克大樓保安嚴密，Bucky到底隨心所欲地進進出出多久了？但是，Bucky又慢慢地、慢慢地挺直身體，像一株植物緩緩地迎向陽光，他的雙手交握在前面，裡頭是小小一團藍灰色的羽毛，Steve可以在玻璃上發現那隻鳥撞擊的痕跡，接著，鳥兒展開雙翼——頭髮蓋住了Bucky的臉，但是Steve感覺得到他肩膀和背部糾結緊繃的肌肉，還有他手掌裡頭那份小心翼翼的溫柔。

那隻鳥顫抖著，小小的腦袋前後轉動，牠在Bucky的金屬手指上跳了跳，然後，牠飛走了。

Bucky 在原地站了很久，他一直瞪著那隻小鳥飛走的方向，Steve踱步回到自己的房間，打開手機，撥弄了半天，最後還是沒打給任何一個人。

兩人都沒有說話，這天靜悄悄地過去了。

＊

隔天一早，Steve走出房間的時候發現Bucky就站在客廳，感覺像在等他，但Bucky望著窗外，或者該說，看著那些窗子。那些失眠的夜晚讓他眼睛血絲密佈，多了黑眼圈，感覺那些都不會消失了，他轉向Steve，眼神卻還關注著另一邊，Steve很快就發現，他在盯著那隻鳥撞上窗戶的痕跡。

「那裡有隻小鳥，昨天的事。」Bucky說。

「是啊，我有聽到撞擊聲。」Steve皺眉：「那……窗戶上的痕跡讓你覺得不舒服嗎？」

Bucky搖了搖頭：「我撿起來了。」說完，他終於望著Steve，像他們過去曾有過的某種眼神，像他能夠隔空把Steve拆解開來，然後再重組完整一樣，Bucky的額頭微微地皺起來：「但牠還活著。」

「我知道。」Steve接口，不知道為什麼，他意識到這是個必須小心對待的珍貴片刻，「我看到了，鳥兒不是飛走了嗎？」

「牠應該會摔斷脖子的。」

「或許吧。」Steve表示贊同，記起了那個_碰撞聲_：「畢竟牠狠狠地撞了一下。」

「還以為牠死了，這樣很好……」Bucky猶豫了一下，舔舔嘴唇，最後終於說：「有時候，弄錯了也是一件好事。」他望著Steve，而Steve注視著他的喉結滑動著。

「是啊。」Steve說話的嗓音太輕，連他自己也快聽不見了。

他們倆靠得很近，幾乎就能處碰到對方，Steve猶疑著，遲疑了半秒，懷疑自己到底會不會因此而後悔，最後甩開了這個念頭，他把手放在Bucky的肩膀上，Bucky挨近了一點，微微撇過頭，用眼角瞅向他。

「你對鳥兒一直很沒信心。」Steve說話的模樣就像在吐露什麼祕密，就像Bucky必須盡快瞭解這項跟鳥類有關的基礎常識似的。「牠們看起來很脆弱，那是因為身體小，但其實是很堅強的。」

Bucky微微彎起嘴角，一個微小的笑容，笑聲是接近無聲的喘息，但Steve明白那意味著什麼，Bucky傾身靠過來，額頭貼著Steve的前額。

「當然了，Steve。」他悄聲說：「我相信牠們很堅強。」

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝親愛的beta: [simneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simneko/pseuds/simneko)的無私協助!!


End file.
